All of the People
by 559am
Summary: Ron and Hermione cause a scene.


All of the People

Summary: Ron and Hermione's engagement affects more people than previously anticipated, very short.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned half of this story I would be pretty damn rich eh? However, it is JKR that deserves the credit and I **swear** I'm just borrowing some of her characters which SHE OWNS. I own Matilda anddddddd pretty much that's it. Bean There is from Little Black Book because I'm too uncreative to think of a name for a café.

A/N: This story just kind of "came" to me when I was watching the news (romantic? I know).

_What day is it, And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out_

**Lifehouse, You and Me**

Matilda slipped her coffee mug to her lips and took a small sip of the scalding liquid. She was sitting outside her favorite café, Bean There, at one of the five outdoor tables. She was the only customer out there, everyone else preferring the warm interior of the store. But Maddy enjoyed sitting outside with the cold nipping gently through her gloves and hat. It was going to snow soon; you could feel it in the air.

It was probably only about 8 am, but there were people crossing and mingling in the square already. Two children were throwing coins into the large fountain that was still full of water even though it was nearly mid-November at the center of the plaza happily while their mother held their hands and a young man was striding across the cobblestones to an apartment building with his hands in his pockets and his collar turned up against the chill. Others were gazing into the windows of the shops lining the streets or yakking into cell phones.

Maddy noticed over her mug a young couple holding hands making their way towards the fountain. The man was tall with flaming red hair and the girl was about medium height with long and slightly bushy brown hair that was sticking out from under a wool-knit hat. They stood gazing into the fountain and talking softly with their hands joined in between them for a minute. Maddy giggled as the man put his hands on the woman's waist, picked her up with apparent ease, and proceeded to spin her around in the air several times while she shrieked with a smile.

The man had stopped spinning the girl and now shouted out to the square with his hands cupped around his mouth, "I LOVE HER!" The brunette slid her hands around his waist and hid her face in his chest laughing embarrassedly. Maddy smiled ruefully, feeling sad for herself and happy for the two lovers in the square.

The man suddenly got down on one knee in front of the woman and Maddy placed her coffee down and leaned forward to watch more closely. He slid his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box and Maddy realized what he was doing. She sighed happily to herself and watched with interest. Soft words were exchanged between the couple while tears streamed down the brunette's face and he slid a sparkly ring onto the woman's finger and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The two stayed in that position for a while before exiting the square arm in arm. Maddy sighed happily, finished her coffee, and returned the mug to the café before setting off to her office.

"And why are you so happy today?" Jan, the secretary at Maddy's office, asked, leaning over her desk so as to watch Maddy dance along to her cubical.

"Oh, just found a little love in my life is all." Maddy replied dreamily, before disappearing into her small office space.


End file.
